The Adventures of A Modern Woman
by valeries26
Summary: Valerie Flynn wants to go home because she personally thinks she shouldn't be in Camelot, but her destiny is to help Arthur and Merlin to be the Great men she was familiar with. Her careful woven story of how she came to be in Camelot is put to the test when her younger brother shows up and declares her to be a Crown Princess of a foreign Kingdom. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the show Merlin, or the book Le Mort D'Arthur, but I do own Valerie Flynn.

Summary: Valerie Flynn wants to go home because she personally thinks she shouldn't be in Camelot, but her destiny is to help Arthur and Merlin to be the Great men she was familiar with. Her careful woven story of how she came to be in Camelot is put to the test when her younger brother shows up and declares her to be a Crown Princess of a foreign Kingdom. War, arranged marriages, near death experiences, kidnapped, thieves, lies, trickery, lack of technology, yeah, Welcome to the beginning of the Middle Ages, Valerie.

Chapter 1: Modern Woman meets the Greatest Warlock ever

Valerie Flynn was having an extremely horrible day. First, she woke up late, in time for class, but she didn't make it to her Survey of English Literature class with one of the hardest professors in the damned English Department. The class went over parts of the story Le Mort D'Arthur.

Second, when the class ended, Valerie asked 'to not come back' meaning she was kicked out of the class. She withdrew from the class.

Third, it started raining. Not a light rain, a downpour that whiteout the nearby mountains across the Ohio River, in Kentucky. Valerie regretted wearing a white shirt. Not only she forced to go back to her dorm to change, but her book bag was soaked.

Fourth thing to go wrong with her black and green book bag soaked, it meant she lost her essays. The ink on the white paper was smudged and ran over the paper. She decided to skip the rest of the classes and go back to bed.

Fifth wrong thing, Valerie, on the way back to her Townhouse style dorm that she was forced to share with seven other young women, accidently bumped into an older woman, maybe her in late 20's, early 30s.

"Sorry," Valerie muttered. She didn't mean it. She wanted to go to bed.

"Watch where you are going, bitch," the woman growled.

"Likewise, whore," Valerie grumbled, walking away.

"What?" the woman shrieked.

"Nothing," Valerie smiled sweetly at the angry woman. If only Valerie had known who the woman was, she would have been more confused and trying to figure how.

The sixth wrong thing was probably the most important thing Valerie could consider to go wrong. One of her favorite shows one about a warlock trying to protect his prince from evils that would try to harm him. The show was called Merlin, and the duo was Merlin and Prince Arthur. Her other favorite show, The Walking Dead, just got done with the Third Season finale and the Fourth season was supposed start up again in October.

Merlin was just cancelled for it's sixth season.

Valerie groaned. She would to see what happens to the characters and she had so many questions.

And the Seventh thing go wrong (And probably the most life changing) just happen. Literally, Valerie Flynn experienced something she hated – the sensation of falling through the air.

She sucked in a breath to scream and she hit a tree branch, a sharp pain in her left arm. She winced every time it hit a branch. She turned in time to see. She had cleared the trees, but was heading to the ground. She tried to get her feet under her. She felt her left arm break upon impact. Valerie screamed, closed her green orbs in pain.

"Milady, are you alright?" a young man said. She creaked open her eyes.

"I think I broke my arm," she hissed.

"Oh-okay," the young man said. He sounded nervously. She got the feeling he didn't know what to do. She rolled her eyes.

"Help me up," She threw her right arm around his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and helped her to her feet.

"There," the nervous man said. Valerie breathed through her nose, trying to not to moved and cause her left arm to flare up. She glanced at the man who helped her.

"My name is Valerie," She introduced herself.

"I'm Merlin," The young man smiled. Valerie resisted to jerk in surprise and managed to school her face in a curious expression.

"That's an interesting name," she commented. She really wanted to ask if he was named after the famous wizard of both the Arthurian legend and the show, but she re-thought about asking when she glanced around.

There was a road about twenty feet, but on Valerie's other side, forest stretched out. The air, she was noticed a second, was cleaner – fresh like just after a rain shower came through. It smelt so good.

"Hmmmm, yet," Merlin said, "Where did you from anyway?"

"Well, that's a long story," Valerie said with a grin. "My mom met my dad in a kingdom far, far away and fell in love, got married. And on their wedding night -"

"NOT THAT!" Merlin blushed, bright red. "You fell out of the tree."

"Oh, I came from the sky," Valerie grinned, brightly. Merlin sighed. "So, where are you going, Merlin?"

"Camelot," The black haired man said.

"May I come along?" Valerie asked. She tried about the number one fact – she was talking to the Merlin and going with him to Camelot where King Arthur and the knight of the Round Table. She nearly squealed in excitement.

"Sure," Merlin said. "How's your arm?"

Valerie lifted her left arm and her green orbs widen eyed. Her upper arm bone was broke in half –if she had to take a guess, it was a clean break.

"By the gods," Merlin breathed.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Valerie gasped. It hurt like a semi just ran over it a few dozen times. "Now, I feel it."

A semi mixed with a bullet ripping through her arm topped off with a blue-ish fire that was the pain. She remembered other experiences with pain. One time she accidently step a thumbtack and bunny hoped to the nearest chair to pull it out by her. The next time she's experience extreme pain was when her uterus cramps up so bad that she barely could walk, sit, anything except waited for it to passed. That pain was probably the same to being kicked in the balls.

Valerie breathed through her mouth. She willed the tears back and to disappear.

"Hey, are you okay," Merlin asked, concern. She nodded.

"Just give me a minute," she said before she walked away. She breathe deeply as she slowly put her arm down.

Valerie rolled her head on her shoulders, feeling it creak. She sighed deeply, taking in the clean air. Lucky, it didn't take her long to gain control of her emotions, and turned her mind to how to sling her arm up until she saw a doctor. She walked back to Merlin.

"Do you have anything to make a sling or make sure my arm bones don't move around?" she asked. Merlin jumped slightly.

"Hmmm, yeah," he reached up and took off his blue bandana before handing it to her.

"Thanks," Valerie said. She put the bandana around her arm, one handed. Her arm passed against her ribs as she tried to tie the bandana. She finally caught the other end and walked of the ends around the opposite end. She grabbed the closet end to her with her teeth and gripped the end before pulling as hard as she could. She looked at her handiwork. It will work.

*"Do you need help with that," Merlin asked. Valerie gave him a look – the one clearly said 'you are not the sharpest tool in the tool box.' She shook her head.

"No, all done, now," Valerie said. "So, which way is Camelot?"

Merlin pointed to her left, his right, "Ready to go, my lady?"

Valerie smiled at Merlin, "Yes, my lord."

Merlin held out his left arm. Valerie took it, placing her right hand at crook of his arm. They started to walk to Camelot.

"_Follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow the yellow brick road_," Valerie sang softly. Merlin gave a weird look. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"_Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road_

_We off to see the Wizard_

_The wonderful Wizard of Oz"_

She smirked at her traveling companion. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked.

"'_Wizard of Oz_'? You do know that Camelot had outlawed any use of magic," Merlin said.

It was starting to look like she ended up in the BBC Merlin. That was nice – please note the sarcasm.

"Camelot had outlawed magic? Oh dear," Valerie said. "I only heard of the majestic beauty of the city."She dropped the hand to her side. "I didn't know they were hostile to magic users." A pause before she continued, "That is sad. Here I thought I could get back to my home without crossing the sea."

"You came across the sea," Merlin said, astonished. Valerie nodded.

"It's a three to five month journey back to the kingdom I live in." She said. She watched his expression for the belief of her lie. His eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity. "I managed to enlist the help of a local wizard to get me over here – wherever here is."

"Why?" Merlin asked. Valerie glanced at him. "Why did you have to enlist a wizard to help you?"

"The kingdom I lived in was under attack," she explained. She felt a breeze play with her red hair.

"Against who?"

"The kingdom of Georgia," Valerie sighed, trying to act like she was remembering something. "I don't know why though – why the kingdom of Ohio went to war against the Kingdom of Georgia."

"Did you –" Merlin gather his courage. "Did you lose anyone?"

"Both of my parents," Valerie said. "My Uncle was also lost."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, feeling sorry for asking.

"No – no it's alright," she said, "What about your parents?"

"My mother is alive. She's the one who raised me," Merlin said, "My father – left us before I was born."

"That dick!" she swore. He blinked in surprise and stopped walking. "I hate me like that. It only proves that your father was immature and irresponsible."

"Hey," Merlin said, "Maybe those men had something more important to do."

"What could be more important than raising a child?" She spun. Her red hair flew out behind her. She saw Merlin hurry to catch up.

"Good point," Merlin said.

"Are you one of those men?" she snapped. She thought she knew from the show that he wasn't one of those men. She glared at him.

"No," he held up his hands. "I would be the one marrying the woman."

She looked at him and nodded before her anger vapor and she continued walking. He hurried at her side.

Silence fell between them

"I'm –" he said.

"I shoudn't –" she said at the same time as Merlin. They grinned sheepishly.

"You first," the red head said

"No you," Merlin said. Valerie eyed him. She nodded.

"I shouldn't have told you my opinion," she started. "I came on too strong."

"No," Merlin said. "I don't mind about your opinion – wait, I mean it's nice to hear a strong opinion from a woman."

"Thank you," she said. She was highly amused by Merlin's fumbling of his words. She did that too when she was nervous. "What were you going to say?"

"Hmmm, I don't remember," Merlin grinned, causing him to look cute in Valerie's opinion. She giggled.

"Want to play 20 questions?" Valerie asked.

"What's that?" Merlin said. She explained the rules of the game.

"I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's favorite kind of a horse?"

"Arabian stallions," Valerie shifted uneasily. "It's because I read the book series called the Black Stallion. It's about a big, beautiful stallion." She sighed. "Where did you come from?"

Merlin smirked, miscously. "Well, when a man and a woman falls in love –"

"Ha ha ha," Valerie said. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh." She sent an amused look at him.

"Okay, smartass." She started to say. She made attempt to cross her arms, but the pain in her left arm made her change her mind, quickly.

"My ass is not smart," he cut in.

"So, you are a dumb as8," She questioned.

"No, my ass is just ass," he sent an amused smiled to her.

"I have to met this ass," Valerie chuckled. "So, where did you live before deciding to visit Camelot?"

"I lived in a village named Ealdor, a three day walk," Merlin said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green 'specially the bright Emerald green shade," she sighed. "it's beautiful." A small smile drifted across her lips then she blinked. "Why are you going to Camelot?"

"I'm going to live with a friend of my mothers, Gaius. He's the court physician." Merlin explained. "Why did you fall out the tree?"

Merlin just asked a very important question. She paused in walking and looked at him before answering.

"I lost my balance," she explained. "I climbed up there last night in order to protect myself. So, why are you going to live with Gaius?"

"That's a secret," Merlin smirked at her. She pouted at him and give him the most cutest puppy eyes she processed. "No, no. That's not going to work." She walked, backwards in front of him and continued to pout. "Oh, no."

"You can trust me," she said. "I won't tell a soul about your secret."

"I don't know you well enough," Merlin explained. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I do," Valerie turned around, walking beside Merlin. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies? What are those?" Merlin said.

"Something you do often or for fun," She explained.

"No, I don't have any hobbies."

"Dude, you are a loser," Valerie pushed his arm causing him to stumble a bit before he regained his balance. She laughed a little. Merlin grinned at her. He pushed her gently, snickered.

"What are your sibling names?" He asked.

"Dakota, Mason, and John," Valerie named her younger brother and her two cousins. "How old are you?"

"17," she glanced at him, some what surprised. "How old are your siblings?"

"Dakota is 20, John 18 and Mason 18," She explained. "John and Mas are twins, but they are not identical."

Valerie saw they were coming up to a forest. Merlin went in first, holding any law hanging branches. The red head rolled her eyes and went further in weaving through the low hanging breaches, fallen trees and other forest debris.

"Are we going to stop anytime soon," Valerie asked. She spot a big clear path of the grand scrapped clean.

"Yeah," Merlin said behind her. "That looks like a good spot."

She glanced behind her to see where Merlin was pointing at. She groaned.

"Normally I would agree, but what season is it?" she asked. Merlin gave her a confused look. "Fall, summer, spring, or winter."

"End of summer," Merlin said, "Why?"

"The deer are getting ready for their mating season," Valerie explained. She walked past the clean ground. "Spots like this," she pointed the spot. "This indicates a buck is using this spot to catch mates. Whenever a doe urinates in this spot the Buck will hunt the doe down and mate with her then returns to this spots before doing it- all over again."

"Really?" At Valerie's nodded, Merlin continued, "So, Buck are whores."

"Yup," she said. "I really hate to be tracked by a Buck because you pissed in his future whore terrority. It would be funny when you got raped."

"By a Buck?" Merlin said. She could hear the sound of his eyebrows being mused.

"It's as funny as Uther Pendragon marrying a troll," Valerie giggled. Merlin looked at her. "You'll see." A smirk played up on her lips.

The red head watched as Merlin gathered small branches in the twilight sunset. She had started to help, but he told no because her left arm. She agreed with him. He had gathered a small pile of wood for a fire.

Valerie looked around the bare forest. She could better tell it was getting closer to fall. The trees was still had leaves had green slowly turning into a different color leaves. She saw Merlin light the pile of wood with his hand out over the pile.

The fire flickered into life. Valerie turned to stare into the yellow and orange flames.

"What's your favorite food?" Valerie said, suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know," Merlin looked sacred at first then when his brain processed her question. "I like eating processed kinds of food, but I don't know which one l like the most." There was a pause. "Can you cook?"

"I can cook decently. Nothing to fit royalty mind you, but it as decent," Valerie said. "Can you hunt?"

"Seriously, no," Merlin chuckled with Valerie. "I guess we'll be going hungry for the night."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"What's your favorite food?" Merlin asked. The green eyes woman immediately started to drool.

"Italian Pasta – Spaghetti, chicken Alfaro, buttered noodle," she sounded like she went to heaven. It was plain to see she loved and addicted to pasta. "Hmmm, mmmmm, mmmm, I love eating pasta."

Her traveling Campion laughed.

"Now I want some," she pouted. "Anyway, have you heard good things about Camelot?"

"Lots," Merlin said. "It's peaceful. The People who are living there right now have low taxes, sturdy housing and the Court Physician is allowed to go down in the lower town to help the ill." Valerie listened, initiative. "The royal family entertained foreign, royalty and hosts tournaments for the knight and the Prince – to keep them getting fat."

She giggled. "Don't let the royals hear you thinking they are getting fat. They might yell and demand more food."

They laughed. She already could hear Princess Arthur saying he was not fat.

Valerie listened to the sounds of the darken forest. She yawned. Merlin had gone to bed some time ago.

His snoring joined to music of the night. She tried to make a game of out of the sounds. She closed her eyes.

A creature hooted – an owl.

A growl followed by the snapping jaws – a wolf or coyote hunting for their meal.

Her eyes snapped and tried to see in the dark. She strained her ears, trying to hear if the hunter was hoping Merlin and she would be their next meal. She stood up and grabbed a decent size branch with the tip on fire. She gently swing the torch through the air.

Her orbs caught sight of glowing orbs watching her, carefully. She remembered two things about wolves. The first thing was she remembered reading in an Avenger fanfiction where Logan, Victor and their original character sister sat around a fire with wolves watching just behind the ring of light. Valerie took comfort in that because the second thing was more sccarey. The reason why she could see the one pair of glowing orbs in the torch light, the other eyes were on her, ready to tear her apart if she made any hostile movement. She sighed. She replaced the torch in the fire and sat back down, near the fire.

Valerie yawned. She turned and shook Merlin awake.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up! It's your turn," she said. Merlin didn't move or make a sound. She hit him in his stomach.

"I'm awake!" he snapped. Valerie smirked.

"Is this a good time we've been surround by a hungry pack of wolves for at least three hours?"

Merlin jerked up in surprise. "Why don't you wake me up?"

"They left us alone," she said. "Just keep the fire going and don't do anything stupid."

Merlin sat up and crawled over to the fire. Valerie slipped into the place where Merlin was she had taken off her shoes before she scouted down into the warmth left over from Merlin's body.

"Wake me when you get tired, Merl," Valerie said.

"Yeah," Merlin said. Valerie turned, facing the darkness falling asleep instantly.

She groaned when she heard the birds chirping. She raised her head and with her eyes narrowing, glared at the nearby tree. She heard Merlin chuckled.

"Not like to get this early," he asked.

"It don't matter to me when I have to get my cracky ass up," she mumbled, just louder enough for Merlin to hear. Her eyes felt like she still had the sandman's spell over her. She rubbed her eyes with her good, yawning. "Did our friends leave?"

"Yeah," he smirked.

"What?" she was able to see him.

"Like what you did with your hair." Merlin chuckled. Valerie glared at him and she reached up to her wild, tangled red hair and felt for the hair tie that somewhere in her hair. She found it and re-did her hair into an extremely messy ponytail.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Soon."

Valerie slid out of the makeshift bed and pushed her feet back into her shoes. She shivered in the cold morning air. She pushed herself to her knees without trying to use her left arm. She turned and started folding up the blankets. Merlin helped with folding the blankets and hooking them to his pack.

Valerie slipped her purse over head and slide her arm through a strap of her book bag.

"What about the fire?" she asked.

"Promise not to tell."

"I swear on a pile of bibles."

Merlin waved his hand at the fire, water doused it.

"Awesome," she said. She had saw Merlin performing magic through the show, but seeing it in person – it was awesome! – as awesome as winning all expense paid trip to London to visit the cast of Merlin. That awesome!

"Thanks," Merlin blushed. They started to walk toward where Camelot was.

Merlin walked out of the forest and spotted the Camelot. Valerie gasped as she, a woman from 21st century, laid eyes on castle that was a part of a legend and myth. She blinked, almost couldn't catch her breath.

Camelot was a white – limestone maybe before she could study the castle more at a distance. Merlin grabbed her arm and pulling her along.

~ Beta'd by DreamonAlina

Please let me know your thoughts. I really worked hard on this chapter, trying to get this out today.


	2. Gaius The Court Phyisican

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Merlin, but I do own Valerie Flynn.

_Metal talking, in this chapter between Dragon and Valerie_

Chapter 2 Gaius the Court Physician

Valerie stared wide eyed at the castle. It was not white, more like a dirty ivory color. It was still awesome. She felt a hand on her right elbow and she jerked in surprise. She turned her head over to see Merlin.

"Amazing, isn't," he said.

The red head nodded and replied, "I never saw a castle before."

She did through TV shows and pictures of different castles. She wasn't even going to try to explain the concept of a television to Merlin. It was a piece of technology that was not supposed to known for another 1460 years. He'll eventually figure it out when they were invented if the rumors of him being immortal.

"I never seen a castle before, but you are more awed by it then I am," Merlin said. He pulled her along.

"I've only heard stories about Camelot," Valerie stressed. "It's more awesome, more beautiful, and more wonderful in person then the stories told. They don't do it justice."

Valerie and Merlin walked into, the red head knew as the lower town from the show. She thought briefly there was more specific name then lower town. She followed the secret warlock through the crowd, weaving through the people like they were miniature Ents from the Lord of the Rings or small moving trees.

Valerie wished she had more eyes as she tried to look at everything around her. She placed her right hand on Merlin's back.

"What?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Nothing, just making sure I don't lose you in this crowd," She explained. She saw an herb shop, a butcher, a potion shop, a beauty shop, and a vegetable stand. She wondered if this how Harry Potter felt when he went to Daigon Alley for the first time.

Merlin led her out of the lower town and up into the courtyard of the castle. Together, they noticed another crowd and looked at each other.

"What the -" Valerie mumbled and she put her right hand back at her side. She looked around, trying to figure out why there was a crowd.

Guards stood at every door way armed with spears. Valerie looked up. Morgana was watching over the courtyard from her open window. If the red head looked real hard, she could spot Gwen running around the King's secret daughter's chambers.

Valerie looked at the walkway that was on top of the castle wall, two guards stood at attention. She spotted the King of Camelot walking to the center of the walkway, two more guards flanked him. Uther Pendragon was the Current King of Camelot, father of The Once and Future King, but the Current Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana Le Fay, a princess of Camelot. He was handsome. His cap drifted out behind him as he walked, confident, purposeful and pride as the king he is.

Uther stopped walking when he was in the middle of the walk way and looked down at the crowd gathered.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," he started. Valerie moved away from Merlin, slipping through holes in the crowd until she was in the front row. She saw a man in-between two guards being forced to walk toward the execution block which was several feet away from Valerie. "This man," Uther continued, "Thomas James Collins is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and pursuit of the Laws of Camelot. I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on the plenty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Valerie never watched a beheading before. It was strangely fascinating. Collins was pushed by a guard to the chopping block. He knelt and placed his head on the block.

Uther raised his right arm; Valerie couldn't help but glanced up at Morgana. The raven haired beauty turned away. The executioner raised his axe and there was a drum roll.

Suddenly the drum stopped. Uther lowered his arm and the ace flew down. Valerie blinked as blood flew through the air and she noticed that the blood was thicker unlike the on the show where she suspected they used red kool aid. She saw a drop of blood on her right, sandaled foot. She blinked calmly, at it and looked up.

The executioner held op the severed head of Thomas Collins, blood dripping onto the wooden platform. Thomas blinked once before his eyes went still.

So, they wasn't lying, Valerie mused. She heard during the French revolution in the short years after the America Revolution, the king's head or someone important in King Louis XIV's court and the head's eyes blinked. It was documented that it took 40 seconds for the eyes to stop moving. Seeing it in person, it was weird. Valerie wondered what was Mr. Collins' last thoughts were - regretting some aspects of his life, regretting not use magic when he could to escape or not saying good bye to the people in his life.

"When I came to this land," Uther broke the silence, "This kingdom was mirred in chaos, but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years-"

Valerie immediately knew that Arthur would be either 20 or 21 years old and then she thought of the Great Dragon beneath the castle.

'Grandpa Draco,' she thought with sadness.

"Since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from evils of sorcery!"

Valerie rolled her eyes. It was with guns and the huge annoying debate of gun control, all over again.

"Let the celebrations begin!" Uther raised both of his arms like he welcoming home a son or a long time friend he hadn't seen in a long while. A wail, something that could only a mother could produce from heart break. Heads turned and the crowd parted like the red sea as Valerie turned to see Thomas' mother.

Mrs. Collins was an old woman with straw like grey hair and wore long, old robes. When she spoke her voice creaked with anger and panic. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic." She sent a hateful glare toward the king. "It is you!"

Valerie silently agreed. Uther started a lot of stuff that Arthur would have to clean up.

"With your hatred and your ignorance," the old hag explained. "You took my son -" her voice creak with angst and she took in a hissy breath. "And I promise you before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Another hissy breath as if she was fighting back tears and the urge to hurl magic at Uther. "A son for a son."

"SEIZE HER!" Uther roared. Guards started to run and seize the hold hag, but she chanted something that sounded a mixture between Old English, Old Welsh, and Old Norse before a cylinder of wind cause her to disappear. Valerie realized her eyebrows tried to go higher on her forehead. She spotted Merlin walking toward her.

"Well, that was anti-climate, don'tcha think."

She said, looking at him.

"Just a bit," he admitted. They looked around.

"Where does Gaius live?" She asked. Merlin looked sheepishly.

"I don't know," he said. The red head rolled her eyes.

"He's the Court Physician, right," she double checked. Merlin nodded. "Let me do this." She looked around and saw a man with a red cap and he wore silver chainmail. He had curly dirt blond hair and small bread. She walked over to the man she had feeling to be Sir Leon. "Excuse me, Sir..."

The knight had noticed her walking toward him and obvious heard her, replied, "Sir Leon."

She was correct.

"Sir Leon," She let it roll off her tongue as she realized Leon was much more handsome in person then the show portrayed him. "My friend and I are looking for Gaius, the Court Physician. I was wondering if you show us the way to find him."

"There is one thing I ask in return," Leon requested.

"And what is that, good sir?" She looked at him. She begged the heavens and all Gods above that Leon was not a bad knight. She knew from a history class she took that not all knights were good. She knew that was some tales that Knights raped some non-noble women. Why? They were knights and nobody would be believed those women anyway. The show portrayed Leon as a good, just, courageous knight. Could the show be wrong about certain things?

"What is your name?" Leon asked.

"My name is Valerie," she answered. She felt a little relived.

"It is a pleasure, my lady," Sir Leon held out his hand. She took it. Leon bowed to her, brushing his lips on her right knuckles. She blinked in surprise and she tried to perform a perfect curtsey. She stared into his mucky brown eyes, a small smile lifted at the corners of her mouth.

*"It is my pleasure, Sir Leon," Valerie muttered.

"Are you done flirting, Val?" Merlin's voice came from behind her. She resisted a growl and urge to kick the warlock.

"This is my friend, Merlin. Idoit, this is Sir Leon," Valerie said with annoyed grin. "He's going to show us the way to Gaius' chamber." She turned back ot the knight. "Right? I mean Merlin and I can find the Court Phyician by ourselves. I just thought it would be easier if we had help," Valerie blushed - she acutally felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassed. She glanced at Merlin who had an amused smile on his lips. Her right leg flash out and Merlin yelped in pain as he grabbed his left knees.

"Are you two new to Camlot?" Sir Leon asked.

"Yes, we are," Valerie said. Leon offeared his right arm and she, with some trouble, put her left hand in the crock of his arm. He started to walk toward what the red head would be assume as the Court Phyisican Camebrs. Merlin trailed behind. She glanced over her shoulder and grabbed the secret Warlock by his shirt, pulling him forword. "He's from Ealdor and I'm from Portsmouth."

Valerie did in sence told the truth about where she lived. There was a dying town on the Ohio River called Portsmouth. The only thing keeping the town really alive was the college there.

"Ports mouth?" Leon prenounced the town as two words instead of one. "I never heard of it before. What Kingdom is it on?"

"Ohio." Valerie said. Sh glanced up and saw recognization cross his face. This might not be good. If Sir Leon recognized the kingdom, then King Uther and Prince Arthur would definitely question her about the kingdom. Okay this is might be bad - really, really bad like bad as watching One Piece's character's death of Portsgas D. Ace and still crying over it. That kind of bad.

"We had one of the princes visited a couple months ago, Prince Dakota," Sir Leon said. Valerie's eyes widen with surprise and shock. She felt her toes hit the first step and she stumbled. Her right arm flew in front of her as she caught herself, but Sir Leon threw his left arm across her midsection as he caught her.

"Thank you," She gasped. She glanced up into his eyes.

"You're welcome, my lady," Leon said. He held her as she got her feet on the first step. Merlin cleared his throats. Valerie slowly got lost in Leon's eyes.

"The Physician's chambers," Valerie said as if she just remember why the trio why was about to climb that stairs.

"Yeah," Leon said in a whisper. Valerie turned and bounced up the stairs. She saw a sign that said "Court Physician' and she peered down the darken hallway, leading toward Gaius' chambers.

"Is this it?" Valerie asked, standing at the beginning of the hallway.

"Yeah," Leon sounded like he didn't want to leave.

"Thank you for showing Merlin and I to Gaius' chambers," Valerie smiled.

"You're welcome, my lady," Leon said.

"Please, call me Valerie."

"As long as you call me Leon, Valerie," Leon smiled. She smiled back. Merlin walked by the knight and pulled on Valerie's good arm. She turned and followed Merlin down the hallway. Merlin open the door and walked in the red head shut the door behind her, not once looking back to see if Leon was watching her or not. If she did, maybe she would've seen the heart she just took without realizing it.

"Hello," Merlin called.

"Hello," Valerie tried and looked up. She put her right hand on Merlin's shoulder. He looked at her. She pointed to Gaius.

"Gaius!" Merlin called out louder. He caught the physician's attention, but he was so startled that he fell through the old, worn railing.

Valerie started to run toward the falling man – to throw her body under him and try to cushion his landing. A bed flew by her, nearly knocking her down, but at the last second, she jumped back. Thank God for fast relaxes and video games.

She watched as Gaius landed on the bed and the debris fell on top of him. Something hit her in the head. Valerie hit the stone floor with a thud.

"..The truth," Gaius demanded. Valerie could hear it in his voice.

"I was born like this," Merlin said. She heard the fear in this voice.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret,"_ Valerie sang out, _"Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way _– Ooowie! My head."

Merlin sniggered. Valerie peered through cracked eyelids, holding her skull and curled up on a medical cot.

"What hit me?" She moaned. She felt someone run their fingers through her thick, auburn hair, prodding the top of her skull. She winced as the owner of the searching fingers touched the spot where ….whatever it was hit her.

"You are going to have a large bump on your head for a while, miss," Gaius said.

"I'm surprised I don't have a concussion," Valerie muttered.

"Do you have knowledge of medical arts?" the old man asked, surprised.

"Some, enough where I can fix myself and tend to wounds on others," she said. She swung her legs off the medical cot and blinked as a headache came roaring up. "My head!" she moaned, again, squeezing her eyes tight, cupping the side of her head with her hands.

"You will have a headache for a few days," Gaius explained. "Here take this."

He handed a vial of something to her. She hoped it was a liquid painkiller or pain reliever. She put the vial to her lips. She tilted her head back and the liquid swarm over her taste buds. Her eye bulged as the liquid went down her throat. She slapped a hand over her mouth and nearly curled up in a fertial postion. She managed to shallow the extremely nasty, concoction and sent a glare to Gaius. She coughed.

"My god," Valerie gasped. "That was fuckin' horrible."

She glanced at Gaius then at Merlin. They were blushing. She blinked and the she rolled her eyed as she realized that the word 'F8uck' was not only unlady like and vaguer also.

"Sorry," she muttered loud enough. "Hm. I'm Valerie. It is a pleasure, Mr. Doctor."

"I'm Gaius," the older man said. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I've been traveling with him," The red head pointed at Merlin. She watched as Gaius rounded on Merlin.

"Who are you?" he nearly snapped at the shy young man.

"I have this letter," The black haired man said.

"I don't have my glasses," Gaius replied.

"I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's son?" Merlin nodded. Gaius went on, "But you were not meant to be here until Wednesday."

"It is Wednesday," Merlin and Valerie chorused. She glanced at the young warlock at the corner of her eye and sent a smile at him. He smiled.

"I don't know you," Gaius turned to stare at the young woman.

"I'm a traveler across the Western sea to see the Kingdom of Camelot," Valerie said. There was silence.

"You came over the Western Sea," Gaius sounded surprise.

"I'm from the Ohio Kingdom," Valerie said.

"Like Prince Dokata, Prince Mason, and Prince John," Gaius said, obviously making a connection. Valerie tried her hardest to keep the surprise off her face. "Did you know them?"

"Everyone in the Ohio Kingdom knew them, my dear phyisican," Valerie said. "Thank God, they are alive and well."

"Yes, they are lucky to be alive," Gaius said. She shared a glanced with Merlin before they looked at Gaius. "The family arrived five years ago after their kingdom fell to the Kingdom of Georiga. They managed to get to Camelot after four month of travel, but the Crown Princess Valerie and Princess Lily were missing."

Valerie felt Merlin gaze and saw Gaius's eyes.

"What?" she said. "I grew up in Portsmouth which is on the Ohio River. I just know of the royal family. I was born two years after the Crown Princess, that's why I shared the same name with her."

Gaius and Merlin bought it.

"Ah, all right, then," the old man said, getting ready to change the subject. "Well, you two would better put your bags in there." He pointed over to a spare room where Valerie knew as Merlin's room and that also meant that she would have to share the room. She struffled a groan.

Merlin started to head to the spare room then paused and looked at Gaius before saying "you won't say anything about it…"

Gaius smiled. "No." There was a short pause. "Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

Merlin disappeared into his room. Gaius turned to Valerie, obviously still puzzled over why she was still standing there.

"Hmm," she started. "He and I are a couple." She blurted out.

Gaius blinked. "You are not together."

Valerie shook her head. "I met him yesterday," she explained. "I fell out of a tree and he just happen to help me and since we were heading in the same direction, we just traveled, together."

"Oh," Gaius said.

"I broke my arm on the way down out of the tree," She said, "he let me barrow his bandana-scarf thingy."

"Let me see your arm," the old man said. He immediately went to work on her arm, setting it back in place and put something akin to gauze, tightening it.

*Valerie noticed while Gaius worked, Merlin did not come back down. She just shrugged her shoulders and asked where she would be sleeping. Gaius pointed at the top of the stairs, listening the creaking of the stairs.

Once upstairs, in her new temporary bedroom, she looked around and saw a twin size bed with striped sheets. There was a dressing scream in a corner and a pot in the opposite. She could only stare in a mixture of horror, disbelief, and a desire for modern, well future toilets. She shuddered as she realized all the germs, diseases, and various illnesses she could get. Valerie will be sick within a month, she predicted.

Later, she carried a bucket of water up into her room. She already carried four more into her room and dump into a barrel top. The current bucket had steaming a hot water that just came off the fire. She poured the hot water in to the tub and went to the door, shutting it and on a second thought checked for a lock. There was not one. She sighed before she saw the trunk at the foot of the bed. She smiled as she realized it was heavy enough to block the door. She reached down to ready to drag it across the stone floor, but epically failed as she fell backwards. She tucked her head down, her chin touching the top of her chest, trying to protect her head. She landed on her back and scowled at the ceiling. She pushed herself up. She quickly got up and stripped out of her clothes. She moaned in relaxation.

~Later~

"_Valerie_," she heard the Great Dragon calling.

"_Grandpa Draco, I'm trying to sleep_," she thought to the old dragon. He chuckled. "_What do you want_?"

MERLIN~MERLIN~MERLIN

~ Beta'd by DreamonAlina

Please let me know your thoughts. REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE I'll be updating on Mondays!

What do you think about Leon's Crush?


	3. Goodbye Kitty-Cat

Hey! I haven't forgotten about the stories. I just have been very busy with my cats. One of them died Firday 9-20-13. He was 18 years old. He passed away sometime during Friday, I think, in my arms or shortly after I put him back on the floor. I didn't realize he was gone when I put him up on my bed. I checked on him after my nap, he was gone. He was sick for several days and was not eating his food or drinking water. His sister might be joining him soon within the next few days, I don't know. She's depressed, sick, and whenever I give her more than a tablespoon of water through an eyedropper, she throws it back up. She is not eating. She is also 18 years old. They were a part of the same litter. I remember when my mom first got them; they were just 6 weeks old and sleeping in a makeshift cat bed together (I think I still have that picture). They were practically my brother and sister.

I'll be posting an One-shot called The Crazy Cat Lady In the anime Yu Yu Hakusho with the next few weeks.


End file.
